


Making Assumptions

by Blazing_Birdies



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, POV Sam and Dean, Protective Stiles, it didn't actually happen, wrongly assumed rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Birdies/pseuds/Blazing_Birdies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean roared into Beacon Hills on a warm Tuesday morning in the middle of July. They came to the small California town on the suggestion of another hunter who had passed through earlier in the month and heard rumors of mysterious animal attacks that could often be correlated with a werewolf presence. </p><p>Supernatural/Teen Wolf Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Assumptions

Sam and Dean roared into Beacon Hills on a warm Tuesday morning in the middle of July. They came to the small California town on the suggestion of another hunter who had passed through earlier in the month and heard rumors of mysterious animal attacks that could often be correlated with a werewolf presence. After snooping around the town for a couple days, they started tailing the Sheriff, an older, sun worn man, hoping to overhear some information about the attacks. At noon on their second day of shadowing him, the Sheriff left the station and walked to a park across the street where he met a boy who appeared to be in his early twenties, after listening to them speak for a moment it became clear that the boy was the sheriff’s son. The boy was loud and jumpy, his hands never stopped moving as he talked and his leg twitched nonstop, after pushing a boxed salad into his father’s hands, he exclaiming loudly “they’re almost adults, Dad, and you would think that they could control themselves, but no, they always have to go off and be stupid and fuck everything up and risk their lives without a second thought.” Sam and Dean shared a look, thought there was no definite proof that the teens the boy was talking about were werewolves, but it was worthwhile to follow it up, just in case.

They got into the Impala and followed the boy as he left the park and drive away in an old blue Jeep. As they shadowed the Jeep, Sam did some quick research on the Beacons Hills High School website and found the name of the boy to be Stiles Stilinski. 

They tailed him as best they could, but Stiles drove like a manic and he knew the town better than they did, he slipped down back roads they didn't see and took turns so quickly that they couldn't follow. They only lost him for about 10 minutes. When they found his car it was empty, sitting on the side of the road just outside what the locals called “The Preserve”. It was rumored among hunters that the preserve in Beacon Hills used to be home to a very strong werewolf pack, and if the brothers are right, it was once again.

Sam and Dean approached Stiles’ car warily, guns ready. After a quick survey of the area, Dean took the crow bar he was holding in his left hand and used it to pry open the driver’s side door. They searched the car quickly, what they found made the blood run cold in their veins. In the trunk under a worn yellow blanket were dozens of bags of mountain ash, 4 vials of holy water, and a baseball bat. Sam lifted the bat and contemplated it before looking at Dean, eyes clouded, “You don’t think….?” 

Dean nodded, “The dumb kid,” he mumbled, “he must have thought he could take the ‘wolves on by himself, they probably smelt him coming miles away and ambushed him.”

“I don’t see any blood, maybe he’s still alive,” Sam said, though his voice held little hope.  
Dean frowned, but conceded with, “I doubt it, but we have to know for sure.”

They found tire tracks in the mud next to Stiles’ Jeep; two sets of footprints connected the vehicle to the tracks. They hopped back into the Impala and followed the winding road into dense forest. As they drove, Sam researched the area, relaying information to Dean about a family that had burned alive in a house deep in the woods. There had only been two survivors and only one was still alive. Kate Argent, an outcast member of the Argent family, had been convicted for the fire. It appeared that she had targeted the Hale family, burned them in their beds as they slept. The conclusion could only be made that the Hale family had been werewolves. 

Dean and Sam drove for another half an hour before a grand house came into view, it stood in the same place the burnt down Hale house once had. Dean and Sam decided to return and enter the house by surprise early the next morning, unwilling to risk their lives carelessly.  
At 3:30 the next morning Sam and Dean rolled out of their hotel beds and prepared themselves for a hunt, loaded their guns with mountain ash bullets and sheathed their knives. They got back into the Impala and set off. The night before, the two men had talked about contacting other hunters and getting a larger attack group together, but had ultimately decided that Stiles didn't have enough time. They were going to have to fight an entire pack on their own. 

Sam and Dean decided to go in with stealth; they parked the Impala over a mile away and hiked through the forest in the dark. Upon arrival to the house they quickly broke the neck of the curly haired teenager who was prowling outside the house keeping guard, they knew the injury wouldn’t stop him for long, but hopefully it would give them enough time to get Stiles and get out. Leaving the body where it fell, they snuck around the house to the AC unit. Sam fed a tube into the unit and poured some mountain ash in and then the brothers sat back and waited for the ash to spread to the entire house through the vents. The ash wasn't concentrated enough to kill the werewolves, but it was enough to knock them out for long enough for the brothers to rescue Stiles. 

After about 15 minutes the brothers walked back around the house to the front door. Upon entry they quickly worked their way through the house. In the basement and first floor they found four unconscious werewolves, but ignored them in favor of their higher mission. After searching the kitchen and bathroom, Sam and Dean headed up stairs to the 2nd level. They searched through the rooms found all of them empty, until they came to the last room at the end of the hall, if Stiles wasn't in that room, he wasn't in the house and Sam and Dean would have to assume he was dead. 

Carefully Sam opened the door and Dean entered, gun up and ready. The sight the greeted them was shocking. Two figures lay on the bed in the middle of the room, one was Stiles, the other a large muscular man with dark hair. Both men were on their stomachs, curled close together, the bigger man had an arms draped over Stiles possessively, hand resting on the side of Stiles’ neck. The pale skin next to the man’s hand was littered with bruises. Sam felt dread pool in his stomach, what had this werewolf done to Stiles? With renewed anger he circled the bed and aimed his gun at the werewolf’s head, and then motioned for Dean to wake Stiles. 

Dean approached Stiles warily, unsure what kind of reaction Stile would have to them after his ordeal. When he was about 5 paces away he said Stiles’ name. Stiles’ reaction was instantaneous, within a second of his name being called he was sitting up in bed and a knife was flying out of his hand and directly at Dean’s head, Dean was barely able to duck out of its path. It hit the wall with a dull thud. Stiles jumped to his feet on the bed and stood over the sleeping wolf, barring his very human teeth and growling low in his throat. Dean and Sam immediately took their guns off the wolf and aimed them at Stiles. Stiles looked down at the unconscious werewolf between his feet, when he saw the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest an audible sigh of relief escaped his lips. 

Sam was more unsure of the situation than ever, but he spoke up none the less, “Stiles,” he said softly as to not startle the tense boy, “we’re not here to hurt you, you’re safe, we can take you home.” 

Stiles laughed low and dangerous, he tipped his head up and to one side and looked at the brothers with moon-bright eyes, “take me home? I am home.”

As the words registered with the brothers they saw sparks light on Stiles’ finger tips and they weren't quick enough to react before the light reached them and everything went black. 

They woke bound to cement pillars, the sun was high in the sky. As Sam and Dean slowly came to full consciousness, Stiles’ face jumped into their view. Stiles, seeing their open eyes, turned and yelled, “Derek, they’re waking up!” 

The werewolf who had been Stiles’ bed-mate the night before came to stand just behind Stiles’ right shoulder, his eyes were red and his fangs extended. Stiles pulled a thin blade out of a holster on his ankle and flipped it dangerously in his hand as he met the brother’s eyes, “You two better explain yourselves,” he twirled the blade in the air and caught the knife by the blade between his thumb and index finger. He smiled at them, showing too many teeth, “quickly,” he added, glancing at Derek’s stormy eyes. 

Dean opened his mouth, but before he could get a rude word out, Sam spoke up, “We came to town to investigate the mysterious animal attacks. Stiles, we were tailing your Dad to get some information, we overheard you taking about a bunch of unruly teenagers, it wasn't much of a lead, but it’s all we had. We followed you and lost you, when we found your car it was empty and there were hunter supplies in your trunk. We thought you had tried to hunt the ‘wolves on your own and had been taken. We follow the code, we didn't want to kill anyone until we were sure what happened, but we wanted to get you out. We came here to save you and when we found you and Derek in bed together, we assumed the worse.” 

Stiles stared at him for a moment and then threw his head back and laughed uproariously. Dean and Sam glanced at each other in absolute confusion and then looked at Derek who was glaring at Stiles’ with an exasperated, but fond expression. When Stiles had finally gotten control of himself, he turned and looked at Derek and all but yelled, “Did you hear that, Der? They thought you had kidnapped me! They saw your scary, broody self in bed with me and thought-” He cracked up in laughter again and threw his arms around Derek, “Oh my god, Sourwolf, I’m never letting you live this down.” 

Sam and Dean stared at Stiles in shock, gone was the terrifying protector that they had met the night before and it his place stood a still-giggling man who was nuzzling his face into the alphas werewolf’s neck. He looked young and harmless. Suddenly Sam saw the bruises on the young man’s neck for what they really were, not marks of abuse, but marks of love and passion. He and Dean had severely misjudged the situation. 

Stiles went on to explain how the new Hale Pack protected Beacon Hills, the animal attacks had come from a group of omegas the pack had recently taken care of. The pack never harmed humans and in turn could not be harmed under the hunter’s code. The brothers had no reason to believe Stiles, but they did, he talked so earnestly and every so often he would reach a hand back and grip the wrist of the huge werewolf who stood behind him. Stiles spoke for his pack, and a gentle smile pulled at the Alphas face at the touch of Stiles’ hand to his wrist. Stiles was no powerless human, he was a warrior, backed by an alpha and a pack. 

After Sam and Dean promised they would leave Beacon Hills immediately they were let go, Stiles clapped their backs on their way out the door and the curly haired werewolf glared at them as they left. An hour later they were on the road again, off to fight whatever monsters they came across next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
